Harry Potter and the Revival of the Lost
by Kaay-chan
Summary: Harry is having strange dreams again. Then, when there's an accident at the Miestry of Magic, Harry's time is suddenly merged with the past. 20 Years in the past. When the Marauders reighned supreime at Hogworts. Better summery inside.
1. Prolog

Kay: He-heh. This was posted before on the account that I share with my best friend Charmaine, dark-kangaroos. Yes, I am the same person, and no, I did not steal this story. Thankyou to those who read this last time and are reading this again, and to those who are reading this for the first time. Well, enjoy!

Summery: Harry is having strange dreams again. Then, an accident at the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Mysteries, results in Harry's time being merged with another time. A time when the Marauders rule supreme at Hogwarts School. But was it really an accident, or was Dumbledore involved? What's this? There may be a way to bring Harry's parents an Sirius back to life? But in order to do that, Harry and his friends are going to need some help from the Marauders, who have no idea who Harry is.

Prolog

"G'night, Joe," a witch in a purple robe said as she walked out the door.

"G'night, Jean," Joe said from his desk.

"Working late again Joe?" Somebody else aked as he prepared to leave.

"Yep. Got to finish this report for Mr. Fudge."

"See you tomorrow, then," the man said before walking out of the room, leaving Joe all alone.

&

"BONG, BONG, BONG, BONG, BONG, BONG, BONG, BONG, BONG, BONG, BONG, BONG," the clock chimed midnight.

"Oh, that late already?" Joe yawned. Gingerly, he sat up, and packed up his stuff. Just as he was about to leave the room, he heard something. Slowly, he took out his wand. "Wh-who's there?" Nothing.

"Sh-show yourself! I-I'm a graduate of Hogwarts! I learned from the best." The sound continued. Gulping, Joe followed the sound. Soon, he was aware of a flash of light, and another. Gripping his wand tighter, he ran right to it. Nobody was there. But the time turners were glowing, and turning simultaneously.

'What's going on?' Joe thought. 'What if …Could this be…be…_his _doing? C-could _he_ really be back? W-what am I going to do?'

"Sh-Show yourself!" Suddenly the flashing became a steady light, and it expanded.

At 12:05 in the Department of Mysteries, a blood curdling scream echoed through it's halls. At 7:00 the next day, Joseph McManny was found unconscious by the shelves where the time turners where kept, people thought to be dead were alive and adults who lived in the same house where they grow up were coming down for breakfast to discover children that looked the way they had 20 years ago in their kitchens. People soon realized what had happened. They were in the past. 20 years in the past.

* * *

Kay: Bum-bum-bum... Okay, I hope y'all enjoyed it. I also hope I get more results than I did the last time. Three chapters (including the prolog)and I only had 5 reviews. And three of them were from the same person. v.vU. Anyway, leave your reviews on your way out, and as soon as I'm satisified with the results, I'll poste the **_already written_** first chapter. Until then...BYERS! 


	2. Him

Kay: Welp, here it is; the next chapter of Harry Potter and the Revival of the Lost. I'm not sure if I've said this already, but this story takes place during Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to you guys. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did, I would be filthy rich, and wouldn't be writing this stuff (or maybe I would, just for the fun of it. Who knows?).

Chapter one  
_Him_

_I looked at him. He was quite, and his eyes were unseeing. He was thinking of something, I could tell. And I knew from experience what was troubling him, too. He was thinking about _him_ again. He hadn't stopped thinking about _him_ for the past sixteen years. Not since he and I got killed by that man. He had been especially fretful since the one person we were hoping would protect _him_ out of school had died doing just that; protecting _him_. Protecting our son. _

_"__Don't worry; I'm sure everything will be fine. Dumbledore will take care of things, I'm sure of it," I said, looking towards my husband. _

_"I know, but you can't blame me for worrying. He's our child, after all." I looked at him sadly. Despite everything, he was right. We had a right to fret. _He_ was our son. _He_ was our messiah. _He_ was Harry Potter._

_-_

Harry sat up, panting. He and his sheets were covered in sweat. Slowly, he placed his hand on his scare. That dream, again. He had been having the same dream ever since the incident at the Department of Mysteries. Ever since Sirius…

Harry shivered. He didn't want to think about it. He _really_ didn't want to think about it. Sirius had been the closest thing to a parent he had ever had, and now… He shook his head. No, Harry, bad. Don't think about things like that. But he missed him. He had been one of the only link to his parents he had had.

Harry finally gave up, lay down, and cried. It felt good to let it out. He was an orphan, and his god-father was dead. There, he had said it. Sirius was dead. He wasn't coming back. No more letters. No more birthday presents. No more Christmas presents. No more stories about his dad when he was alive. It was gone. He was gone. They were gone.

Harry gently started to massage his forehead. That was the weird thing. Before, whenever he had a weird dream, and that had been happening a lot lately, he would feel a searing pain in his forehead. But this time, nothing. It didn't hurt, but what it did feel, was warm. It felt as if a gentile hand had been resting on it all night.

What it was, he didn't know, but it intrigued him. He wanted to know what it was. Why didn't it hurt this time. Who were those people? Why did they seem so familiar? Who had died? What would Dumbledore take care of? Who was it they were referring to? Who was it that needed protecting? All these questions, and no answers. It then occurred to him that writing a letter to Dumbledore might be useful.

"HARRY!"

...Right after breakfast.

* * *

Kay: I know, it's unsatisfyingly short. But bear with me, people. This is my first Harry Potter fic. Review, and I'll see y'all in the next chapter! 


	3. Diagon Day, Part One

Kay: Hey everybody. I'm glade you're liking this story. I know It's confusing, but it'll make more sense as the story progresses. I tend to put a little mystery into my stories n.n

Chapter 2  
Diagon Day, Part One

"Tap, tap." A young boy with messy black hair rolled over, covering his head with his pillow. "Tap, tap."

"Alright, alright! Cool your jets, Snitch!" The boy threw off the covers, and stalked over to the window to allow the well fed barn owl to come in. Snitch got his name from his master's favorite sport, Quiditch. Yes, James Potter loved Quiditch, and had been the Gryphondor seeker for about 3 years, now. And he was pretty darn proud of it, too. Snitch dropped the rolled up piece of parchment on the bed side table, and then went to his usual perch in the corner of the room. James checked who it was from, and smiled to see the name "Padfoot" scrawled in familiar handwriting. Eagerly, he opened it up.

_Prongs,_

_Have you read the paper, lately? Something happened with the time turners at the Department of Mysteries, and now, supposedly, we're in some weird dimension that's in between our time and some other time. Weird, huh? I wonder if we're still alive, in the future. That would be cool, meeting our future selves._

_We still on with our usual plans?_

_Padfoot_

James read and reread the letter, trying to make sense of it. The future? Then, he smiled. If he was alive in the future, and say…married to a certain Lily Evans…

James shook his head to clear his mind of the thoughts. He didn't even know how many years into the future he was. For all he knew, it could be one year into the future, or 100! But still, one could dream…

"James, honey, breakfast is ready."

"Coming, Grandmum," James said, and ran down to eat.

­­­­­­­­­­­"James, could you make your self useful and feed Guinevere for me? I kind of have my hands full with Genevieve." A young girl with shoulder length, straight black hair asked, balancing a 7 month old baby girl in one arm, and a baby girl in another.

"Matilda, you're doing it all wrong, you're supposed to hold her like this,"Oliver, James's twin brother said, taking Genevieve from her and demonstrating how you were supposed to hold a 7 month old toddler when feeding her, as James followed suit.

Oliver was tallish, with brown hair and blue eyes. Matilda rolled her eyes. "Good morning you five," a kindly voice came from the direction of the dinning room.

"Good morning, Grandmum," the three children who where able to talk said.

"You children had better finish up with breakfast and then move along. We want to get to Diagon Ally before everything is gone, don't we?" The children nodded and hurried up. James smiled. Diagon Day, as it was called in his family, was his favorite day of the summer. Diagon Day was the day when he met up with his friends to make their plans for the year. Plans of absolute mischief.

* * *

Kay: There you have it. I hope you all liked it. Review! 


End file.
